Undefined
by Doc Scratch
Summary: Colors cannot be defined. Leave them alone and they fade, tend to them and they darken. Mix them... and they change. OneShot.


A/N: Yeah, I've played the games and read the manga. I know how impossible and uncanon it is. I still like the idea. I'm not sure why, but I think that a lack of a heart would only make a young girl that much more mischievious, and Marluxia... well, anyone who's played the game or read the manga knows how _he_ is. I like the idea that they might actually be friends. At least until Marly went and tried to get Namine to deceive and ruin Sora and his memories. Namine is Kairi's Nobody after all, and stuff like love, loyalty, and devotion probably would carry over, if just faintly. Nobodies don't have hearts or feelings they're just the bad guys yadda yadda I get it. Whatever, I can have my theories and my daydreams. Get off my back. OH and also, I don't look at this as MarluxiaXNamine, the idea of writing that squicks me, no offense to anyone who supports it. The age difference just makes me uncomfortable. I see this more as a sort of pseudo-friendship-brother-sister kinda relationship. It just seems more mushy because the idea of ANY emotion at all would be pretty revelating to a Nobody. Well... you get what I mean right? W/e read the story. Review etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the concept of Nobodies. KH and everything in it belong to Squeenix and Disney.

Undefined

So small so white so...pure. How could anything be so pure? Pale as a cloud, snowy skin, sunshine hair... until you reached the eyes. Blue as the ocean, blue as the sky, deep and vibrant. Alive and full of color and pain and purity. A person might almost fear to say a word, lest that purity be shattered. Frightened that in a moment, an unkind look or phrase could break the fragile creature. Except that no one here had a heart, so no one could feel, so no one could fear. It seems like she does, but she doesn't. Even if she had a heart she wouldn't, you can tell from the eyes, those sky blue eyes. She would cry of sorrow, of hopelessness. Look in her eyes and you will see, she is broken.

Broken like a china doll, one that someone has sliced open to reveal that it is hollow. Empty. How can she be empty when her eyes are so full? Maybe that is why she is so pale.

Empty, hollow, clear, dead. Shattered. She is less than the rest of them, more gone, more never-was. None of them fully exist, but her least of all.

No darkness... she can control it as the rest of them can, because she lacks a heart for the darkness to attack, but there is no darkness within her.

She is pure and white, pale and empty, innocent and broken, sad and unfeeling. Though her delicate appearance and broken behavior hide within them a strength and a not-quite-dead determination.

Namine is white.

Marluxia is black.

So cold so proud so lost to the light. So corrupted. How did he become so corrupted? He is darkness and subtlety. He is conniving and careless. Only the strongest of hearts can leave behind a human-formed Nobody. What made his heart so strong before he lost it? He wants power, he usurps it, he plots for it. Zexion is the schemer, but that doesn't mean Marluxia cannot scheme as well. How can he want power? How can he want anything if he doesn't have a heart?

Still so human... still capable of wants, still in need of so many things. What if the heart can regrow without help? If a piece of the darkness in that heart remained in the Nobody? It might regenerate... hearts are unpredictable, and as the Keybearer has proved, light can be found even in the darkest of places.

What about thought? They retain their minds and their memories. Can they not tell that their hearts may abhor their actions? Do they not care? Of course they don't. They are Nobodies. Marluxia is a Nobody. He wants power, he needs authority. Marluxia is determined and persistant, he is traitorous and unfeeling. His flowery looks belieing a venomous interior.

Marluxia is black.

Namine is white.

Opposite in every way, except that neither have hearts. Neither can feel. Neither can care. Nobodies can NOT care, about anything or any...one...

So... then what is this...

What is this...

Feeling?

Colors cannot be defined. Leave them alone and they fade, tend to them and they darken. Mix them... and they change.

Marluxia is gray.

Namine is gray.

Nobody exists.


End file.
